


Commendable

by BookGirlFan



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-19 23:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookGirlFan/pseuds/BookGirlFan
Summary: Annie gets a commendation. The study group fails to be surprised.





	Commendable

"Guess what, guys?" Annie continued without waiting for a response. "I got a commendation from the Dean for my perfect GPA!" She gave a little skip, holding the piece of paper to her chest like a teddy bear, and looked around at the study group with a smile. 

There was no response.

Jeff, sitting closest, received a smack on the arm, distracting him from his phone. "You got a commendation, woo hoo. We all knew you were smart." He returned to his texting.

Annie looked pleadingly around the room. "Guys?" 

Troy shrugged. "What he said." 

Abed nodded. "You've always been the high achieving, school oriented one in our study group. One of your recurring character arcs is to get Jeff to care more about his classes. It isn't surprising you'd get a commendation." 

Annie turned to the other side of the table. "Shirley?" 

"I'm happy for you, sweetie, but he's right." She gestured towards Jeff. "We all knew this could happen for you someday." 

Annie waved her hands in front of her face, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "You may have thought I'd get something like this, but I didn't, and this is a really big deal for me! Could you be just a little excited? Please?" 

"Oh, Annie!" Shirley and Britta both left their seats and enveloped Annie in a hug, followed quickly by Troy, then Abed. 

Jeff raised an eyebrow at them. "Is this really necessary?" 

Britta frowned at him. "Just shut up and get over here." 

It took him a moment of indecision, but then he sighed, and stood up the join the hug pile. 

It was then that Pierce entered, stopping short at the cluster still standing in the study room doorway. "What did I miss?"


End file.
